On the run
by AkatsukiMember313
Summary: Blake Belladonna, Velvet Scarlatina, and Sun Wukong are on the run. They no longer feel welcomed to Beacon for what they are, and what has happened to them.
1. On the run

RWBY Fanfic Chapter 1: "On the Run"

Here we are, on the run because of what we are. Sure, we might be Faunus, but why do people make fun of us for what we are? Do people not realize that we have feelings too? We're just like everyone else….but we have animal ears and tails. Sun, Velvet, and I have been victims. Victims of atrocious humiliation because of what we are. If only….if only I could've stopped myself from taking off my bow. Then we could be at Beacon, enjoying the company of our friends instead of hiding from them in fear of more neglecting, taunting, and humiliation.

"H-hey, thanks for accompanying me you two. I'm sorry that we have to do this….but where we are right now seems to be the only place that's right for us. Where we can be free and not have to worry about someone laughing at us for what we are…"

I sighed, looking down at the cold black ground. A hand was placed onto my shoulder, Sun was trying to comfort me.

"Hey, it's no problem Blake. I couldn't just sit there and watch you and Velvet get picked on. Besides I don't think it's really necessary for them to do what they did to us. You doing alright Velvet?"

Sun looked at Velvet with his hazel eyes, Velvet looked at him, her head in her hands, starting to sob a little. Poor girl. She shook her head. Slowly she started to remove her hands, only to expose her tears that were already pouring down like rain. I placed a hand on her shoulder as she was crying.

"N-no, I-I'm not alright, I can't believe it. Why, why would they betray us like that? I don't understand what we did wrong. We're just trying to blend in….I thought of all people Coco would be there to defend me….not join in on the ridiculing…."

"Well, I guess the people who we /thought/ cared for us, actually didn't. Weiss I could understand because of her prissy attitude…but Yang, and Ruby….? I just-"

"Blake?! Where are you?! I wanted to talk you-!"

"Hey Sun, where are you dude come on! I didn't mean what I said! Honest!"

"Come on Velvet, I know you're here somewhere! Please show yourself so I can talk to you-"

We could hear their voices just outside the building we were hiding. They're looking for us….why would they after what they did to us. I looked at the two, they nodded their heads. They knew where I was going with this. I got up but crouching, hoping that they wouldn't see us through the window. Then it was like that we were gone. Without a trace.  
>I can't tell you how many days it has been since we left Beacon, it has been at least a week. I kind of wonder how my former team is doing…..no….I should get the thought out before I want to go back.<br>"Hey Professor Ozpin, can I talk to you?"

Ruby asked, poking her head into Ozpin's room.

"Ah yes, hello Miss Rose. You may enter."

"Okay, thanks, I wanted to ask you something."  
>Ruby gulped, locking her black orbs at the Professor. He looked at her with the most interested look on his face.<p>

"I'm assuming this is about your missing teammate Blake?"  
>Ruby nodded her head.<p>

"Y-yeah, I wanted to ask you if you could you know…um…tell me where she might be at?"

"Miss Rose, I hope you know that if a student leaves my school it must be for a good reason. If Blake wanted you to follow her she would have left you something. I'm sorry but I can't help you. You can try asking General Ironwood-"

"Okay, thanks Professor!"

Ruby got up without having Professor Ozpin finish, nodded at him and then took off. He sighed at her actions and sipped his cup of tea.

"-But I doubt he'll be any of use for you….Miss Rose."

We were walking around, looking for a location that Junior gave us. Thankfully he had some information to spill….There was a hatch at the top of the large hangar. This was the exact coordinate of the location.

"Sun, open the hatch."

I whispered, my tourmaline yellow eyes looked at him, then at the hatch.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Blake?"

Velvet asked, looking at me then at Sun as he gripped the hatch.  
>"It has to be, if not….we'll just keep searching."<p>

I nodded at Sun, giving him the command to open the hatch. When he opened it there was a ladder and a platform. I was the first to slide down the ladder. Quickly I looked left, then right, the coast was clear. To the right of the platform was a dead end. On the far left of it there were stairs going to the right, then to the left.

"Alright, the coast is clear. Velvet you come down next, Sun make sure she gets her box."

"On it."

He nodded, motioning her to go down as he picked up her box. It looked to be a little tough judging by the difficult time he had trying to pick it up. Velvet slid down the ladder, when she joined me on the platform Sun looked at her.

"Velvet, you can catch this right?"

She nodded her head. That's when Sun dropped her box, it was a close call but she managed to catch it. A smile formed on her lips. Sun then started to climb down the ladder so he could shut the hatch. Now the three of us had made it onto the platform, then I decided to take the lead. As we were walking on the platform the voices were getting louder. We started to walk down the stairs to see our target with a female, and a ton of men. There were some aircraft here and there and a bunch of crates, probably filled with weapons. We had finally revealed ourselves to them. The man talking noticed one of his men pointing at us.

"Hey there Kitty Kat, what are you doing here? It doesn't look like you're here to fight me…."

"No, we came here on peaceful terms….We have a question to ask you."


	2. The unexpected question

"What we wanted to ask you is…are you willing to accept former Beacon students?"

I questioned the man, the female partner with him didn't take this lightly. A disgusted look formed on her face, Sun put both of his hands on my shoulders. Turning me around so he could give me the 'talk.' His hazel eyes narrowed at me.

"Blake are you crazy?! That's the enemy, you know the people that we're supposed to FIGHT?"

I pushed him away, narrowing my yellow tourmaline eyes at him. Velvet looked at me in complete shock from what I asked.

"I don't care, remember, we're no longer students of Beacon. Do you honestly want to go back to that place after what they did to us?! At least if we're with them they won't make fun of for what we are. By joining them we can show Beacon and the whole world that Faunas can be just as terrifying as humans."

"Velvet, do you object to this?"

Sun asked, looking at her with an angered face. She shook her head.

"No, she's right…at least with them we'll be able to feel welcomed, and no having to worry about someone making fun of the fact that we are Faunas."

He growled some at Velvets comment, letting go of his hold on my shoulders.

"So, what do you think, Torchwick…Will you accept or we attack?"

I questioned him, narrowing my eyes at him as I unsheathed my blade while sliding my feet back to get in an attack position. Sun took out his red staff which he broke so the 4 pistols could be free. He aimed them at Torchwick. Velvet joined us by putting her box on her hip, striking a fighting pose like us. Roman narrowed his green eyes at us.

"You know, there won't be any need for us fighting. I will let you join us, on only one condition. To prove yourselves trustworthy you three will need to join us on this heist we have planned. We could easily do it with the number of men, the amount of overkill weaponry, buuuuut I think we could do it more stealthily if you join us. We'll give you the tech required for this job and then we'll see what goes on from there. Do we have a deal?"

First, I looked at Velvet. She nodded her head as she placed her hands on her sides. Then I looked at Sun, he shrugged and his face basically said "eh, if you think this is right…." I nodded at him, then I turned to face Torchwick.

"Yes, we do."

"Alright then, Kitty Kat, and Cotton Tail-"

"Please, call me Velvet…sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine, Kitty Kat and, 'Velvet' if you would please follow these lovely ladies to you geared up and let you in on our plans for the heist."

"Hey, what about me?"

Sun looked at him.

"Here, put these on, there's a room down the hall first door, put the earpiece on and you'll get the details."

"Alright."

"Great, meet back here when you're all geared up and ready to go."

"Come on now, we don't want to be late~."

The brown haired female looked at me with her ember eyes, walking down the hangar and motioning me to follow. I nodded and followed her. Something told me whatever this mission is….it's going to be big. I was led into a big room, there was a large screen in the room and a table that had holographically projected buildings on it. Something told me to walk up to it, and I did.

"Alright, so this building here is Beacon. In order for us to get our operation underway, we first need you to dress up as a student from Haven. I'm giving you my uniform so you can get in without being caught. Once you're in, you'll need to go to the school's library. That's where you'll need this."

She handed me a USB that had Beacon's insignia on it, I took it and put it in my skirts pocket.

"What is this for?"

"Before you make it to the library, you'll need to change back into your Beacon uniform. Then when you have changed, you will go to the library you will use any of the computers just like a regular student. You will then plug the USB in and open it on the computer. There's only one file on it that you need to open, the file when opened will then spread throughout the entire school's system, infecting a nasty virus that a friend helped me with. The virus will cause all security to go down, steal information from the current students, schematics of the building and which will all be stored onto the USB. Just leave the USB plugged into the computer as all of the data collected from the virus will be sent to us, and walk away. They will look into security cameras to see who caused the problem and find that it was a student from Beacon. They will be angry at that because they were supposed to be allies with each other, which will then turn into a conflict. If you arrive at this spot we will provide a lift back to the base where you will not be found. Did you understand all of that?"

I pressed the button on the earpiece to talk.

"Yeah, I know what to do."

I responded…..Even though I know what this plan is, I still don't know the real plan for all of this…I now realized that this might have been a mistake…But I can do this, I would rather be with them versus the friends that I once had.


	3. The Mission: Phase 1

It felt like it took forever to reach Haven Academy, I tried to stay awake during the ride, but it has been a couple of days since I've had sleep. I keep having nightmares of the day….the day they all started to hate me. The day where I got picked on for what I am. I never asked for any of this to happen….they were the only people that actually cared for me for who I was, and then they betrayed me. I guess it's safe to say that you can't always trust the people that are closest to you.

"Miss Blake, we've arrived at the destination."

"….zzzz…."

"Miss Blake?"

My yellow eyes opened as I felt that the vehicle had stopped.

"O-oh, sorry. Thank you."

"Not a problem, just remember where you need to be after your mission has been completed for immediate pickup."

I nodded my head, he walked up to the passenger door and opened for me. I got out of the car to see a bunch of students entering the building. It looked very fancy, but I wasn't here to look at the beauty of the school, I had a mission to complete. My hands gripped the two straps of my back pack that had my Beacon uniform. I had now just entered the building, where do I even go….? Should I ask someone or find my way….?

"Blake? Is that you, friend?"

A voice called out to me, oh no, that voice….it sounds painfully familiar.

"Blake? I know it's you from Beacon! You were hanging out with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang! Please say something!"

"…."

I didn't respond, I don't have time to. I started to run away from her. I had to get away from her, I don't want to tell her what had happened at Beacon.

"Wait, was that Blake? Hey Blake-wait up!"

Another familiar voice? I knew this would go horribly wrong, I had to find the library first…no…I had to find the girls restroom first. My yellow hues looked around as I kept running, there was less traffic of students down this hallway. I saw the sign leading to the girl's restroom. With my clone technique I used it to get me into the doors faster to see if I avoided those familiar voices. I hid to the side of the door that lead into the girl's restroom. My heart was pounding as I was tired, and I have less energy from not sleeping. The girl's bathroom door creaked open. Her orange hair was the first thing I saw, yep, its Penny….

"Blake? See I knew it was you. What are you doing here at Haven?"

My tired eyes looked at her as I was panting.

"Because-I'm here to do something. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to check out all the schools. So far I'd have to say that Beacon is my favorite."

"Oh, well, if you excuse me I have to change."

I quickly walked into the nearest open stall and shut the door, then locked it. I hurried up with switching my clothes, I put my back pack onto the floor. The first thing I took out was the USB that was in my Haven skirts uniform. I put it into my regular clothes to look like I was visiting from Beacon.

"So where are Ruby, Weiss, and Yang?"

Penny asked as I zipped up the backpack.

"Oh….something happened between us….I'd rather not talk about it…it's REALLY sad to talk about. Hey, could you get me some paper towels? I need to use the restroom and there's no toilet paper in this stall."

I lied, I was just trying to get her to not look in my stall for a couple of seconds. When I thought it was the right time I rolled myself underneath the stall, and used my clone technique to get out of the bathroom without making a sound. Thankfully I got out of the bathroom but only to see that blue haired guy.

"Hey, you're names Blake right? You're that chick with the girls playing that board game, and if I'm not mistaken the Fauna girl, right?"

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he mentioned that I was a Fauna. Something told me to slap him in the face, and when I did I disappeared. Static started to ring my ear from the ear piece.

"The library is just up the stairs, make a left, first door on the right."

Cinder's voice responded through the device. My eyes looked up the stairs to find that there was an entrance to the left and to the right, so I quickly used my clone technique to get me up the stairs faster while the blue haired guy was distracted by me hitting him. After I had gotten up the stairwell, I saw the door that lead into the library. I walked into it seeing the very impressive library. The first thing I saw was a long table of computers. There were students here and there, some were looking at the books, and there were those that were on the computer. Thankfully there was no one at the counter to the right of the entrance to try and stop me from entering. I walked up to the first open computer station.

"Now, just log into the with this as the username, and this as the password."

I started to type in the username field with the exact combination of numbers and l hit the tab button, then I started to type in the password. After I finished typing the password I pressed the enter button.

"Welcome, Haven student, Cinder Fall."

The computer said as I had successfully logged onto the computer, I then grabbed the USB and plugged it in. A pop up screen showed up.

"Do you wish to scan the device for errors?"

I clicked no, and opened it. There was only one file in the device and I double clicked it. On the screen was a black window with the words "uploading virus...50%...55%...60%...65%...75%...93%...virus has now been uploaded to the Haven network, shutting down all found security..."

I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, still, there was not a single person or student who was nearby. Wait a minute. Behind the counter of the station to the right of the library's entrance a flashing red light had caught my attention, hopefully that doesn't cause any attention. Wait. A male dressed up as a security officer walked up to the flashing red light.

"Get out of there, we have your ride on its way."

Cinder responded through the earpiece. I got up, putting my backpack on my back and started to walk towards the door. I was also overhearing what the man behind the desk was saying.

"Hello, Principal? We have a breach in our security, it's been disabled. Wait. Now the power too!"

I had reached the exit, and pushed the doors. There was some static coming through the schools P.A system, the voice was all garbled.

"Att-ention...we seem to be having a-breach in our security system-teachers-please follow-se-cur-ity protocol-2-9."

I hurried towards the entrance of the school, and used my clone technique one last time to get me outside quickly before anyone could notice that I was there. There was a vehicle parked out front, with its front left window rolled down. That's my pickup. I was too tired, I could use my clone technique...but I'm too exhausted. I hurried down the stairs and got in the car. It took off. As soon as I sat down I passed out. There was no way I could stay awake any longer.

I couldn't say how long I was asleep for, but, when I woke up Roman, Cinder, Velvet, and Sun were all looking at me. My yellow tourmaline eyes blinked open, but slowly.

"Well done, Kitty Kat. You have proven yourself worthy enough to join our cause. Along with your friends too."

I tried to smile, but my eyes were closing, fatigue was slowly winning over my body.

"D-does this mean I can s-sleep now?"

"Yes. Phase two of our mission will start when you wake up in the morning. We need you at your full strength for this next part."

I nodded my head and my legs gave up. My body had collapsed as I passed out.


	4. How to get rid of nightmares: part 1

How to get rid of nightmares: Part 1

There I was, standing in front of my three used-to-be best friends. Behind me was Velvet, Sun, Roman, Neo, Cinder, Junior, Militia, Melanie, Emerald, and Mercury.

Ruby was standing there crying. She wasn't understanding what was going on. Weiss had her back turned, and Yang's red eyes narrowed and locked onto me.

"Blake why are you with them, and not with us, your best friends?!"

Ruby cried out, her black orbs saddened as she continued to cry.

" 'Best friends?!' Best friends don't make fun of their friend for being a Fauna, best friends don't taunt and utterly humiliate them in front of EVERYONE in the school. I refuse to call you girls my best friends when all you've done is hurt me."

Enraged Yang punched the ground.

"We've tried EVERYTHING we could to apologize to you, Blake, and in return you become a criminal?! We can give you one more chance to be in Team RWBY. Leave your criminal past behind and be good again!"

"I'm not going to! The only one chance you'll give me is to trust you guys, and then you'll just insult me again. The only 'good' thing I've done is that I put up with your meaningless crap!"

I stomped my feet, my yellow tourmaline hues narrowed at them. Weiss turned around to look at me. Her Myrtenaster spun to a red, changing the blade of her weapon to red.

"None of this matters, Blake, make up your mind right here, right now. Join us, with your friends, and we can attack the enemy as Team RWBY, or, join them and we attack you as your enemy."

Ruby pulled herself together, loading her Crescent Rose with a fresh magazine. Yang loaded up her Ember Cilica with two new strings of rounds.

"I-uh-"

"Come on Blake, come be with your friends!"

Ruby's voice cried out.

"She doesn't deserve us, she's a criminal."

Weiss's voice echoed.

"We can work something out, Blake, just join us again. Please!"

Yang's voice followed Weiss's. I kept looking at everyone, then I took out the pistol, I cocked it and fired it. The bullet pierced my skull, slicing through the brain.

"Blake, noooooooo!"

Ruby's cry was the last thing I heard as my lifeless body dropped to the cold, soft ground. My yellow tourmaline eyes widened as my heart was racing. Sweat was dripping down my cheeks. I had waken up to find myself in a bed, the room I was in was rather big just for one bed.

"It can't end like that...it just can't..."

I sighed as I had wrapped my arms around my knees, the noise of heels clicking down the hall interrupted my sad thoughts. My cat ears twitched.

"Blake? Are you alright?"

Cinder poked her head into my room. I shook my head as I buried my head into my knees. From the clicks of her heels I could predict that she was walking towards my bed. Then I felt that she sat on my bed, right next to me. Her warm and soft hands touched my bare shoulders.

"Don't...touch me..."

I growled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you get rid of these nightmares."

Cinder's hands let go of my shoulders, she sighed and leaned her head on my neck.

"And you think touching me will do make them go away...?"

I mumbled.

"Well...I was going to try and give you a massage...to try and relieve some of your stress...but if you don't want me to that's fine-"

She paused as she positioned her head to where her lips were in contact range of my cat ears, her right hand went up to my right cat ear, her thumb rubbed against the back of my cat ear as her index finger slid against the part where my ear curved.

"I'll find another way then~."

Her tongue brushed against my ear, and at this point my face was blushing a dark red, which gave an even more reason for me to keep my face hidden.

"I'm sorry, I just...I've never had any 'experience' with a female Fauna...I'll stop."

She sighed and got off of my bed. That's when I lifted my head up, exposing my furiously blushing cheeks. With my right hand I clenched her red dress. She had stopped walking away from my bed. My yellow tourmaline hues locked onto her ember eyes.

"I-I would like to try what you h-h-have in mind..."

My heart was beating, what was I even thinking?!

"Then I shall take you to my room~."

She chuckled some as her left hand clenched mine, and began to walk off with me. Is she really going to be the first girl I sleep with...? I really wanted Yang to be the first girl...but it looks like THAT won't be happening...


	5. How to get rid of nightmares: part 2

When Cinder was taking me down to her room, it had looked like Roman's hangar was smaller on the outside, I was being led through a seemingly never ending labyrinth of hallways. I yawned.

"It's okay, Blake, we're almost there."

She smiled some as she continued to lead me through these hallways, how could she even say that? Does she even know where she's going? How does anyone even master all of these rooms, doors, and hallways? I don't see how it's possible. There was one long hallway left, there were three doors, the one on the left Cinder's, the one in the middle was Neo's, and I'm assuming the one on the right was Roman's.

My yellow tourmaline eyes opened wide as I saw the interior of Cinder's room when she opened her door, she pulled me into her room and forgot to shut the door. The room itself was pretty impressive for where it's at. The bed was a queen sized mattress centered in the room, to the left of the bed was the walk in closet, the door was shut for some reason, to the right was the bathroom with a bathtub, and a walk in shower.

I walked to the bed as Cinder started to remove her heels, a mischievous smile was glued onto her face. I blinked in confusion as she walked towards me with her creepy facial expression.

"Uh…why are you looking at me like that? "

"No reason~."

She licked her lips as she pushed me down onto the soft mattress, my eyes opened wide as she had gotten on top of me. Her lips slowly leaning towards mine. I wanted to push her away but I was too tired to react, that's where our lips contacted each other. My cheeks were flourished with red with embarrassment as I started to kiss Cinder. Our tongues danced around each other as if we were having a sword fight, but with our tongues. Cinder started to rub her body against mine while we kissed, she was making some weird noises too in my mouth. My cat ears perked up as I could hear a voice coming towards the door Cinder had forgotten to shut.

"Hey, uh, I hate to interrupt you two doing er….whatever it is you were doing, but, could you please not? I'm trying to get some sleep. I mean come on, why in the middle of the night?"

Roman glared at us with his emerald green hues. Cinder turned over and rested on her side to look at Roman, she put her arm on my shoulder as she did.

"Sorry Roman, dear, it can't be helped~."

She chuckled some, her cheeks blushing furiously. He groaned some as he turned towards the door, but then stopped and looked at me this time.

"Hey Kitty Cat, do you want to know why I wear this?"

He pointed to his black eyeliner.

"Because you want to look fabulous?"

I questioned, narrowing my tourmaline yellow eyes at the male. Cinder couldn't help it and put her hand up to her mouth as she started to chuckle some.

"No, no, no. She's the reason why I wear it."

He pointed his cane at Cinder, narrowing his eyes at her.

"She has this weird phase, where she'll pull a random guy and bring him here. For some reason she likes to 'do it' with them, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, when I am trying to get some rest. If I didn't wear this crap, you'd see bags under my eyes. So that's why. Now. Could you please keep it down?"

He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, my eyes blinked as the door slammed shut.

"He's only a bad guy because he's grumpy~."

Cinder chuckled as she looked at me. I couldn't help but giggle a little, then let out a yawn. At this point after Roman's little speech, fatigue was slowly winning over my battle against sleep. Cinder contacted her lips against my cheek as I rested my head against the pillow.

"Good night, Blake~. You'll need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow."

After she finished speaking, I passed out.

When I woke up, it was actually a pleasant wake up. I didn't wake up to any terrifying and realistic looking nightmare. Cinder wasn't there. I'm assuming she's gearing up or with Roman. Was last night really all I needed to get rid of my nightmares….? Or….am I having…..'feelings' for Cinder…?


End file.
